1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-fibrous stereo reticulated matrix that is produced from an elastomeric, moisture absorbing polyester or polyamide block-copolymer and blends thereof with other polymers, and which finds particular utility in forming a multi-layer laminate. Such a multi-layer laminate includes a composite comprising one or more layers of a woven or non-woven fabric, a foam structure, films including barrier layers and semi-porous films, absorptive substrates, etc. Such laminates may be used for fabricating shoe components, filters, comfort wear, lingerie and other intimate apparel, interior automotive parts, etc. These laminates find particular use in making garments, such as women's undergarments, including brassieres.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a laminating process two or more structures are bonded to each other into one composite structure called a laminate. The bonding media that adheres the substrates to each other can be, for example, a solvent adhesive, a water base adhesive or a hot melt adhesive. Hot melt adhesives are available in many different forms and can be applied in a number of different ways. Utilizing hot melt pool technology, a molten coating is applied onto a substrate, and the molted adhesive bonds that substrate to a second substrate. In dry powder processes, a dry powdered adhesive is applied onto the substrate, the substrate is heated to melt the adhesive, and the molten adhesive bonds that substrate to another. The dry web method utilizes a dry web of an adhesive material that is positioned between the substrates to be bonded, the substrates are then heated to melt the adhesive web, and the molten adhesive bonds the two substrates.
The use of fabric laminates and other reinforcing materials in materials suitable for making garments is known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,462 (Smith et al), which discloses a stretch fabric laminate comprising one or more fabric layers formed from elastomeric yarn. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,964 (Bell et al) and 4,776,916 (Prunesti et al) both disclose the use of a powdered adhesive applied by silk screening as an elastomeric adhesive layer in a multi-layer fabric laminate useful for forming women's undergarments.
The prior art contains numerous examples of laminated fabrics secured together by a variety of adhesive materials. However, these adhesive materials are either discrete adhesive materials, fibrous woven or non-woven fabrics, or non-woven webs that are characterized by a fibrous structure. The use of a stereo reticulated non-fibrous matrix provides a comparable adhesive layer without the constraints of a spinneret, a loom or other fabric-forming machine. It also eliminates the requirement to bond fibers together that is required to provide a useable non-woven fabric structure that is useful as an adhesive layer. Such bonding is normally achieved by melt bonding or adhesive bonding of the fibers, or by fiber entanglement.
In addition, the use of the stereo reticulated non-fibrous matrix of the present invention enables the production of laminates utilizing a much wider range of polymers. This is because adhesive layers may be used that comprise polymers that are difficult, if not impossible, to form into fibrous structures. Thus, laminates can be produced at higher manufacturing speeds, having an easily achievable greater thickness, and lower manufacturing costs, for the production of laminates, such as those that are used to make garments such as women's undergarments.